


Invader Zym

by UnsubstantiatedAssertion



Category: Invader Zim, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a reddit post by u/kettu3, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsubstantiatedAssertion/pseuds/UnsubstantiatedAssertion
Summary: One moment they were staring at Azymondias, the Dragon Prince. The next moment, he had been replaced by an angry green alien and his little robot servant. Meanwhile, Dib wonders how Zim turned himself into a baby dragon and GIR into a weird frog-thing.





	Invader Zym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saw Zym and Zim next to each other while browsing Netflix. There's an odd kind of symmetry there...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510223) by u/kettu3. 

> So I saw a post on The Dragon Prince's subreddit where someone saw Netflix recommend it alongside Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, complete with both thumbnails being close ups of Zim and Zym. I had to do a crossover in honor of it.

"You won't get away with this, Zim!" Dib shouted as he cornered the irken invader. They were in the midst of an intense game of cat and mouse across Zim's base. Dib had come to stop Zim's latest plan before he could even put it in motion. In fact, Dib wasn't even sure what Zim was planning yet. He was that ahead of the curve.

"Oh but I will, for you have fallen right into my INGENIOUS TRAAAAAAP!" Zim posed dramatically. He stepped on a white X crudely painted on the floor of the subterranean laboratory the chase had brought both of them to. "Now that you've landed on the 'X' you so foolishly missed-"

"But you're standing on the X." Dib pointed at Zim's feet, confused.

"SILENCE! As I was saying, now you will be transported far away, so far that your scheming... scheming... SCHEMES cannot harm me. Transported to.... SOMEWHERE EEEEELSSSEEEEEEE!"

"Oh yeah, like where? There's no corner of the universe I couldn't escape from if it meant stopping your evil plans."

Zim shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. Maybe like, Pluto or something. It's really cold there this time of year."

"You do know you're the one standing on the X, right?"

"Zim will not be fooled by your lies! Push the button, GIR!"

"Okie dokie!" From out of the shadows, GIR launched forward like a rocket, a remote control gripped in his claw-like hand. GIR landed next to Zim and slammed the button hard enough to shatter the remote. 

A bolt of lightning struck where Zim and GIR stood. Dib clenched his eyes shut and threw up his arms to shield himself from the blast. When the dust settled and Dib lowered his arms, he saw that Zim and GIR were nowhere to be found. In their place was...

* * *

Zim's maniacal laughter continued for several minutes before he realized Dib's sudden disappearance wasn't the only thing that was different. His laughs slowed to a few "hahaha"s every few seconds and finally sputtered to a stop as he took in his new surroundings. He was in a desert, with two strange creatures staring down at him. 

"Eh, huh, UH!" Zim recoiled in disgust. "What are you horrible creatures?!"

"I don't think we's in Kansas, Judy!" GIR waved a few feet to the left.

"Zym?" One of the figures asked. It looked human but was obviously not Dib. 

"Yes, I am Zim! How dare you address ME, you filthy Earth-smeet?"

"Tha's obviously not Zym, dummy," the other figure said. It was vaguely humanoid, with light purple skin and horns like a vortian. It had fewer fingers too, not the superior three of an irken, but slightly less pathetic than a human's.

"I _am_ Zim! Can you not listen with your over-sized ears you purple hornbeast?"

"Wha- Wha' did you call me? I can't even decide if I'm supposed to be insulted by tha' or not."

"Okay," the human said. "Let's try this again. You said you're Zym-"

"Correct! It's good that at least one of you can process information on the level of an infant."

"As in Azymondias, the Dragon Prince?"

"Who?"

The second one slapped her palm against her forehead. "We were lookin' after a baby dragon named Azymondias, or Zym fer short. Now yer standin' where he was along with that weird metal thing."

"I can do colors and splits," GIR volunteered. No one responded. 

"I don't know who this Az-Zim-mon-whatever is, but that's not important. You stand before Zim, greatest invader the Irken Empire has ever known! Now bow before me with the reverence I deserve!" Zim thought it best to deal with these locals now. Sure there was a human there, but his disguise was back the base and this obviously wasn't anywhere near by. Perhaps he could make them into willing servants when they understood the awesome presence that was himself.

The human stared at him. "Yeah, we're not doing that."

"Wha' did ya do to Zym?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now bow before your new lord and master!"

* * *

Dib kicked down the door to his house. He was carrying the strange creatures that had appeared following the explosion.

"Gaz, holy heck! Zim accidentally turned himself into a baby dragon and his robot into a frog-bulldog-hybrid-thingie!"

Gaz didn't bother to look up from her GameSlave 4. "Yeah, cool, whatever."

The dragon squirmed its way out of Dib's grasp and bounded over to Gaz. He hopped up on the couch and sat down next to her.

Dib glared daggers at Zym. "I don't know what you're up to, Zim, but I'm going to find out!" 

* * *

"So this world is not Earth but some other place called 'Xay-dee-ah?' That's a stupid name."

"No it's not."

"It is! Stupid like your horny face!"

"My horns aren't on my face."

"Silence!"

Zim had learned a fair amount from these strange beings. The human was named Callum, and the other claimed to be "elf" named Rayla. It seemed he had been teleported somewhere far away rather than Dib. Obviously it was GIR's fault. 

"So," Callum asked, "are we still taking him to the Dragon Queen?"

* * *

Dib was running tests on the frog, using some of his father's lab equipment. It's DNA was unlike any known Earth species.

"What _are_ you?"

Suddenly, Gaz ran in, more enthusiastic than Dib had ever seen her.

"The new Zim just beat fifty/twenty mode on Five Nights at Bloaty's on his first try!" She pointed to Zym in the corner, who was stomping his front legs against the buttons of Gaz's GameSlave. Gaz clenched her fist. "No one can hold that power. He must be defeated."

"I'm working on it. I don't know what Zim's up to, but I'll figure it out."

* * *

The next morning, Callum woke up with something cuddled against him. He smiled, it was far from the first time Zym had snuggled with him for warmth in the night. He really was like a scaly, lightning-y puppy. Callum opened his eyes and came face to face with...

"I like the smell of your nostrils!" GIR licked Callum.

Callum shrieked and pried GIR off of him. He looked around the makeshift camp they had set up the night before. Rayla was gone and Zim was sitting with his back to Callum. Last night he had told Zim about magic, and Zim had been 'meditating' ever since trying to master an arcanum. He claimed it would let him 'subjugate this backwards dirt world' or something like that. Callum didn't pay too much attention as Zim seemed more annoying than threatening. 

Rayal came into view from behind a large boulder. 

"Good news, I caught breakfast," she held up two rabbits.

GIR ran forward while screaming. He swallowed the rabbits whole, taking Rayla's hand with them. Rayla screeched and wrestled her hand free from GIR's mouth. 

"Tha' was supposed to be fer all of us!"

GIR stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. "I ate it like a dragon would!" He announced with pride. 

They were never going to reach the Dragon Queen at this rate. 


End file.
